Xx'The Ragnarok'xX
by Amiu
Summary: Continúan los misterios, pero ahora una nueva profecía se ha planteado. ¿El Ángel del Ragnarok? El Ragnarok se aproxima, y el Nuevo Dios de Todos debe hacer algo para impedirlo...
1. Antigua Profecía del Ragnarok

**Antigua Profecía del Ragnarok**

"El Fin del Mundo o Ragnarok quiere decir "El Destino de los Dioses". La llegada del Ragnarok estaría predecida por el invierno llamado Fimbulvetr, con inmensas nevadas, hielos y vientos gélidos en todas las direcciones. Después de tres inviernos seguidos, sin ningún verano de por medio, el sol no sería capaz de acabar con las heladas, el mundo estaría sumido en grandes batallas con los hermanos matándose entre sí.

Los lobos que perseguían los carros del Sol y de la Luna por fin los alcanzarían y los devorarían, las estrellas se precipitarían del cielo y la tierra sufriría grandes temblores que provocarían el derrumbe de las montañas sobre Midgard. A continuación, el relato del Fin del Mundo describe otra serie de desgracias. El lobo Fenrir se soltará de sus cadenas y abrirá su boca expulsando fuego hasta tocar el cielo y la tierra. Las aguas inundarán la tierra. La serpiente de Midgard se revolverá con furor y saltará a la tierra, escupiendo veneno. Se rasgará el cielo y vendrán cabalgando los hijos de Muspellheim, precedidos por Sutur y su brillante espada, cuando cabalguen sobre Bifröst se romperá. A la llanura de Vigrid también llegarán Loki, seguido por todas las criaturas del infierno, Hrym y todos los gigantes de hielo. Heimdall se levantará y, después de soplar tres veces su cuerno, despertará a todos los dioses que se reunirán en asamblea. Odín cabalgará hasta el puente de Mimir y le pedirá consejo. Entonces temblará Yggdrasil, el fresno del mundo, y no habrá nadie que no tenga miedo.

Los ases y los guerreros del Valhall vestirán sus armas y cabalgarán hasta el llano. Primero irá Odín con su yelmo, su coraza de oro y su lanza Gungnir, y lo atacará el lobo Fenrir. Thor no le podrá ayudar pues tendrá que enfrentarse a la serpiente de Midgard. Frey luchará contra Sutur, pero morirá por no tener la espada que le dio Skirnir. Entonces soltarán al perro Garm, el más temido de los monstruos, que está atado en Gripahell y luchará contra Tyr, ambos morirán.

Thor dará golpe de muerte a la serpiente de Midgard y entonces retrocederá nueve pasos y morirá ahogado por el veneno de ésta. El lobo se tragará a Odín, y así morirá el padre de todos. Pero Vidar pisará la mandíbula de Fenrir con su zapato y se la romperá al tirar de la mandíbula superior. Loki luchará con Heimdall y los dos morirán, entonces Sutur arrojará fuego sobre los Nueve Mundos.

Pero no todo morirá. Sobrevivirán Vidar y Vali, a quienes el fuego de Sutur no consigue dañar. Estos dos dioses habitarán en Idavellir, en el mismo lugar donde antes estuvo Asgard, hasta allí también irán Magni y Modi, los hijos de Thor, portando a Mjollnir, el martillo de su padre. Y del infierno vendrán Balder y Horder, y hablarán de las viejas runas, y encontrarán en la hierba los escaques de oro que algún día pertenecieron a los ases.

En un bosque llamado Hoddmimir, escondidos del fuego, estarán dos hombres, Lif y Leifthrasir, que se alimentarán algún tiempo de rocío siendo los padres de una descendencia que habitará todos los mundos."

("Antigua Profecía del Ragnarok", dictado por las Norns durante el gobierno del poderoso dios Odín)


	2. Nueva Profecía del Ragnarok

**Nueva Profecía del Ragnarok**

"El Fin del Mundo o Ragnarok quiere decir "El Destino de los Dioses". No se está seguro cuando se dará aviso a la llegada del Ragnarok, más los personajes que allí se presencian no tardarán en dar aparición. Un error cometido en el Mundo de los Dioses, tomando en cuenta una falsa profecía en la cual se culpaba al caos de todo lo que se esperaba del futuro, castigando no sólo su ser, sino también su descendencia en cadena. Reducción a humillación, castigo a muerte infernal, hundido bajo las aguas del mundo de Midgard, y encadenado a las ataduras del cruel invierno de Fimbulvetr.

Asgard se encontraba en un estado de engaño, la luz y la oscuridad siempre se han encontrado enfrentadas, pero no tanto como en las últimas décadas. Los humanos ignoran estas épocas de cambio, más los gigantes, los elfos y los enanos herreros se verán inmersos en una batalla sin cesar. Grandes guerras vendrán, los Nueve Mundos se verán enfrentados, Asgard se verá en un total caos, mientras Midgard se encuentre en medio del campo de batalla, siendo ignorada por todos. El Dios de los Dioses traicionará a sus hijos, utilizándolos a mano sucia para mancharlos con la sangre de su hermano. Se creía que el Fin del Mundo se ocasionaría por el Caos. Por el contrario, se ocasionaría por el Tiempo. Aquel ser de hermosa beldad estará con vida, lo contrario a lo que se creía. Fenrir será liberado de sus cadenas, la Serpiente de Midgard desatará las mareas, y Hel vendrá del Infierno, todos a reunirse con su padre en una lucha contra tiempo. Los dioses se verán engañados, y desvelados por la cruel verdad, enfrentándose al más grande de todos. Sutur, el lado malo del caos, desatará el fuego del infierno por el ya destruido puente de Bifröst. La luz se unirá con la oscuridad para vencer al tiempo. Aún así, Odín será devorado por las fauces de Fenrir, Balder asesinará a todo descendiente del traidor, las diosas del Destino se verán confundidas por el mismo Destino, la serpiente de Midgard se verá cegada por su propio veneno, asesinando a su padre y a toda su descendencia. Sutur luchará contra Thor, pero ambos se verán destruidos entre sí. Skoll y Hati devorarán la luna, mientras pelean con sus hijos, Sunnet y Moonery, hasta desgarrarse entre ellos. Del Infierno se desatarán los espíritus violentos. Midgard se verá sumido en desgracia, cuando no quede ningún sobreviviente, más que los mismos demonios del mundo de Muspellheim, y la vida será derrotada por la muerte, sin tener oportunidad de volver a renacer.

Más algo fuera de lo común se puede notar en esta profecía, el cual indica la llegada de un ser que posee una importante misión en el universo. Hará aparición el Ángel del Ragnarok, aquel ser que hará posible que el Fin del Mundo no se cumpla. No es sabido en que momento del tiempo hará su llegada, ni si es humano, elfo, Dios o enano. Se dice que es un ser de aparente inocencia, pero con el reflejo de la sangre en sus ojos. Desplegará su alma en forma de pureza, y liberará al Caos en sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se conocerá la verdad de todos los dioses. La Diosa del Inframundo liberará a su hermano Fenrir de sus cadenas para regresar a donde su padre, junto con la Serpiente de Midgard, para poder unirse con los otros dioses que bajaron de Asgard para asesinarlo. Hati se unirá a la batalla, Sutur desatará las maldades, los engaños se desvelan, y los dioses se preparan para la gran batalla. Sólo el Ángel del Ragnarok será capaz de salvar y ayudar con su pureza y sentimiento profundo al Caos malinterpretado, que tendrá que enfrentarse a su hermano el Tiempo, y derrotarlo para así convertirse en el nuevo rey de Asgard, el Padre de Todos, manteniendo a los nueve mundos en paz hasta el final de la eternidad. El Caos liberará su lado afable, su sentido puro, su sentimiento más profundo, justo en el momento que la sangre se derrame sobre las suaves alas blancas de un ángel caído del cielo."

("Nueva Profecía del Ragnarok", dictado por las Norns durante el gobierno del poderoso dios Odín)


End file.
